


Of A Prince's Concern

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, FYI if you comment im more likely to write more, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is an actual prince, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, but like different, knights AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Eric's return after being wounded in battle, Jack escapes his duties to check up on his favorite knight. </p><p>Real small ficlet part of a future series of ficlets. </p><p>AU inspired by b-exp's amaaazing knight! AU Check Please! fan art!! go check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this AU was inspired by b-exp over on tumblr with their amazing knight au drawings that made me shed literal tears no joke. im horribly obsessed with knights..
> 
> ABOUT THE AU!!  
> So this AU is a WIP but this will be compiled of MANY ficlets which I'll probably chronologically order in a series on here. Anyway so it's like. If Jack was an actual prince and the smh guys were knights (or knights in training) including lardo.
> 
> Note that this Au is by no means me trying to be period accurate. More light will be shed on the world. Heavily inspired by medieval times, the fairytale like story told about jack etc. 
> 
> Special thanks to Aspen and Ray for helping me with this and reading my drafts.

Eric paced in the kitchen despite his injury. He had long dismissed his squire for the night, and had gone to the knight's quarter's cramped kitchen in hopes of cooling his nerves. With the prince, dear Lord, seated in the kitchen with him on his feet, he could barely settle his rising anxiety. 

"Eric," Jack said softly, throwing formalities to the wind. He got to his feet gracefully and stood in Eric's path who only halted when he was a few inches from the Prince. God if his superiors saw..

Jack reached out a hand to cup Eric's cheek, expression tender and yet full of concern. Eric turned his face in Jack's hand until his mouth pressed to the inside of his steady, warm palm. 

"Jack," he said quietly, pulling back from the other's embrace, Jack's hand remained at the side of his face. His free hand subconsciously shot out to catch Eric's hip thankfully on his good side, keeping him from moving away any further. 

He lets out a soft sigh and looks away from Jack for a moment. "You shouldn't be here," he says bluntly, but despite his words he reaches out to guide the hand which Jack had on his cheek to his soft blond hair. 

"You're hurt though," the taller of the two rebuts. 

It was true and Eric couldn't deny it. Such is the life of a knight, though. He had only just got back from the last battle which he was wounded during. A sword to the side left him in habilitated for a good few weeks, and he was only just allowed to walk around again. Eric's poor, precious squire, Chris, or as they fondly came to call him, Chowder, had worried his little mind out over Eric. He had blamed himself and no amount of dismissals from Eric would change his mind.

Jack had rushed to the knight's quarters once Eric had arrived which left them right where they were now. 

"I'm fine," he said with a sigh and let his eyes fall closed for a moment. 

This moment was quickly broken when Sir Adam and Justin clamored into the kitchen in hopes of cooked food. They came to a quick halt at the scene before them before quickly back tracking, yelping apologies over their shoulders. 

Eric's face was flushed and Jack didn't relinquish his hold on him until Bittle piped up with the suggestion of slipping away to his personal quarters. 

Eric silently led the way and once they were behind closed doors, Jack nudged him towards the bed.

"You need rest.. I.. Mm I can't stay much longer. I wanted to make sure you were well," he says, eyes flicking back to the thick wood door. 

"I know," Eric begins with a light chuckle as he sits down on his bed. "You came as soon as I arrived here.."

Jack takes in a breath, looking up and to the left for a moment. "Yes well... Your well being is of my concern not to mention it-... Well it brings back rotten memories," he says bitterly but his ice blue eyes speak volumes of his somber feelings. 

Those sad eyes fall back on Bittle who quickly catches on. "Oh hun," he says breathlessly and gets up carefully, avoiding irritating his injury and stitches. "Come here."

Need he say less. Jack collides with him like rough waters crashing against the cliff. Eric was the cliff this time, standing steady and true while Jack crumpled around him receding for a moment before crashing down again. 

Tears fell into Eric's golden waves.

"I thought I almost lost you," Jack says in a broken voice. 

Eric bites back any protests of pain as Jack envelops him in his embrace. "But you didn't," he says instead. 

He's met with a silence as Jack shudders against him. He dares not to speak a word almost afraid that if he made a noise the Prince would scurry away and hide from him. 

Eventually Jack pulled himself back from Eric, eyeing him carefully. "Where?" He asks almost pleadingly. Eric hesitates a moment before making a move. 

He lifts his tunic to reveal a heavily bandaged and cared for torso. Splotches of red come through on the wrapping but otherwise it looks fine.

Jack reaches out tentatively before gently brushing his fingers along the bandaging. Eric winces just a tad as his fingers press a bit too much into the wounded area. Jack's hand darts away. 

It's not long though before that hand makes it's way back to the side of Eric's head. Sneaking back to hold the back of his head Jack leans down to press a gentle kiss to Eric's forehead. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles into his hair before pulling away from him yet again. "You need to rest," he continues. Though his body reads that he wants nothing more than to stay, Jack explains he must go and inches his way to the door. He doesn't leave until Eric is safely in bed and doesn't leave the knight's quarters until he's assured Bittle will do nothing but rest for that afternoon and night. 

After all to him Sir Eric Bittle was completely of a prince's concern.


	2. Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy guess who's updating?? me!! thank yall for the kudos and all!!! I really appreciate it. :) enjoy!

Sir Eric was far from a delicate flower. Appearances be damned. Soft golden hair and smooth skin coated in a golden tan gave way to the thought that at such a harsh movement he would simply crumple and shatter. This proved to be far from the truth if disposition and history has a say. 

Today was yet another day to prove further this point. He was jogging around the knights' quarters and grounds going after the others like a dotting mother hen despite his injury. 

The previous afternoon unknown to most of the castle, the prince had slipped away to insure he had kept himself rested and in place. Now Prince Jack thought far from the idea that Eric was to be treated in such a manner that one would treat a delicate flower. No, he knew to the extent Eric could endure but given his nature he would exhaust himself to the point his wound would refute healing and instead take up scarring nastily or worse grow sick with infection. 

Despite the Prince's concern Sir Eric was on his feet early in the morning. 

"Stance wide Chowder!" He said with a click of his tongue while his squire practiced his swordsmanship for the day. 

Once upon a time Eric shied from swords as a whole. Ugly memories and equally ugly scars painted a foggy picture of his trauma. When the Prince arrived to the kingdom he still had fears, but as of now it was far into a sort of recovery state. 

Either way he was out under the relentless sun helping with training. He'd barely break a sweat in these conditions. His younger home life had been filled with overheated days which out did the ones spent on castle grounds and this stretch of the kingdom. Now despite his tolerance to the heat his injury posed as quite an obstacle. Every other movement sent a shock of pain through his side. Each wince threw his squire off and into a state of panic. 

"But Bitty," he whined and have him a wide eyed, concerned look. 

"Now. A flesh wound hasn't stopped me before-" You begin and intend on continuing to explain how you're as fresh as a daisy (despite the fact it's a lie), but you're interrupted. 

"But," a voice starts with an edge of playful sternness, "Sir Eric will be taking his rest now. I think I can take over this practice with no issue, right Chris?"

Hands fall onto Eric's shoulders and he all but screws up his face in distaste. 

"Now /Prince Jack/ I'm sure I can train my own squire, thank you," he begins and turns around to face Jack. "Wound or not it is my duty."

A flash of a pleading look comes across Jack's features before he puts up a front. "I think not in your condition. Less you wish to fall further to your ailment and never see to it that Chris becomes a knight." 

Eric sends a glare his way before doing a sweep of the area to ensure no one else unaccustomed to their relationship saw such a look aimed to the Prince. 

"Chowder we're taking a break. Maybe some food to keep up your strength, yes?" Eric says with a sweep of his hand before he heads back to the building some of the knights call home. Chowder follows quickly behind with a nervous look, throwing it over his shoulder to Jack as he trails behind the two of them. 

Eric finds himself at home in the kitchen space that they have. Nothing compared to the main Castle's kitchen but it has been the spot Eric felt most at ease in. 

He pauses as he gathers his ingredients and ushers Chowder off to rest while he cooks. 

Eric gives Jack a sideways glance. "You cannot stop me from cooking this poor boy a meal. He was doing great in practice and yet you come in mouthing off about my wellbeing as if I'm not well."

"You're not," Jack counters and does nothing to hide his look of concern. 

"Now Honey, I'm not fragile."

"I know, but you'll hurt yourself further if you keep this up," he says, reaching out and letting his fingers graze the back of Eric's neck. 

As Eric begins to ramble off about his injury and how he appreciates the concern but he has work to do, Jack looks at him with admiration and a tinge of concern before leaning in and meeting their lips in a kiss. 

Eric responds without thought, words lost as he reaches out to clasp his hands around Jack's neck, deepening the kiss. 

They break apart briefly before going in for another kiss, this time Jack's hand meeting Eric's hips, careful to not put much pressure on the injured side. 

This continues for some time until Jack's hands have migrated to Eric's rear and the kisses grow a bit heated. 

They break again, finally realizing their situation. 

"If I rest will you stay a bit longer?" Eric asked hopefully and sending his gaze to his hands which were smoothing out the soft tunic Jack sported today, dyed a deep royal blue, which he had crumpled a moment earlier in his fists. 

Jack placed a gentle kiss to the top of Eric's head before agreeing. 

"Would you like assistance with the food first?" He asked softly. 

And so Eric whisked him away into helping with the meal and after they spent long moments tucked away in Eric's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if anyone seems kinda ooc :\ anyway!! Kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!! Have any suggestions for stuff you wanna see in this au?? Hmu w/ a comment. See any errors?? tell me. im like v sleep deprived and doing this right before school so. you know.

**Author's Note:**

> So fyi this is subject to change. i just wanted to get this out there asap! tell me if there's any errors so i can make the fixes. I'm terrible with editing my own work and this does not have a beta reader. lol i need one. anyway this is posted on mobile soooo. formatting is off and it bugs me.


End file.
